Triple Trouble
by Homesnork
Summary: (Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour) Ned Shredbetter messes with one of Otto Plugnut's machines and ends up with a pair of mischievous, not-so-exact clones of himself. They embarrass him and even land him in a bit of trouble. Will Ned and his friends be able to tame them? Collaboration with Ryan Rinkerman
1. Part One

**TRIPLE TROUBLE**

A Magical Racing Tour fanfic by Homesnork & Ryan Rinkerman

Disney and Crystal Dynamics are responsible for these fine characters. Neither of us work for either company; this is a fan story, made for fun and not profit.

This story is set in 2000, the year the game was released, and reflects Disney World as it looked back then. We also do not condone performing any of the dangerous stunts described. Keep in mind, that these are cartoon characters. Do not attempt to try any of the stunts at home, in the park itself, or anywhere else for that matter.

**~*~*~PART 1~*~*~**

Over in Disney Studios, the Pizza Planet arcade was bustling. Guests were consuming delicious pizza, engrossed in arcade games, and in a few cases, both at once. Ned Shredbetter was at one of the claw games, focusing intently on grabbing one specific Figment plush.

"Come on, come on...ugh!"

Ned was disappointed; once again, the plush slipped out of the claw before he could successfully drop it in the hole. He usually wouldn't be so immersed in a claw game; extreme sports were more his forte. But he had a special reason for trying to win this Figment plush...he had overheard Amanda Sparkle talking about how nice it looked. He put another token in, trying to position the claw right above the doll. It picked it up, rising ever so slowly…

"Howdy, Ned!" Moe Whiplash loudly greeted the small dog, startling him.

Ned jumped and his concentration broke. Again the plush slipped from the claw back into the pile. "Oh, hi Moe." Ned sighed.

"Whatcha doin' there?"

"I'm trying to win this Figment doll for Amanda," Ned gestured to the machine. "She said it was really cute, and I want her to have it!"

"That's awfully nice of you, but can't ya just get one of thems at Epcot?" Moe asked.

"I checked, that specific one's not at Epcot...uh oh, but I have to be!" Ned gripped his head. "I just remembered, I promised Otto I'd visit his workshop at 2 today! It's not 2 yet, is it?"

Moe pulled a gold pocket watch from his pants pocket and checked. "Nope!"

"Phew…" Ned wiped his brow.

"It's 1:59!"

"YIKES! Sorry, but I gotta jet! See ya later!" Ned bolted out of the arcade as quickly as he could run.

**""""**

Walt Disney World was a place where many came to play, and a lucky few got to work. Otto Plugnut fit both categories.

Always having been interested in vehicles, the young man saw Test Track as an opportunity to work on them full time. Otto's friends often came to him for tune-ups, advice, or just to watch him slam cars into each other. Ned had come over to visit, and Otto could tell something was off.

"You look worried about something!" Otto glanced at Ned, who was pacing back and forth.

"I was trying to win a Figment doll out of the claw machine at Pizza Planet. And I just can't seem to get it!"

"Those things are tricky. They require a lot of focus and patience… and tokens." Something you clearly don't have, Otto thought.

"You're telling me." Ned sighed. "It's for Amanda. She said it was cute and she really wanted it."

"Ohhhhh, I see! You have a crush on Amanda!" Otto teased and laughed. "It'd be cheaper to just buy her flowers and candy!"

"It- it's not like that!" Ned stammered. He was probably turning beet red under his fur. "I'm just doing it to be nice!"

"Ah yes. You're well known for your random acts of kindness." Otto smirked.

"I just hope it's still there when I get back!" Ned mused, choosing to ignore the sarcastic remark from the other.

"It most likely will be! Relax! I'm sure you'll be able to-"

Otto was interrupted by the phone ringing. He picked it up...Ned heard part of the conversation, but really couldn't understand any of it. After a series of technical questions and scribbling notes, Otto thanked the caller and hung up.

"Ned, I need to go take a look at someone's car. Could you look after things while I'm gone?"

"Sure!"

"Oh! Before I leave, there is something very important that I need to do!" Otto stepped over to a machine on the other side of the room. It was very large, with two small doors on either side and a series of knobs and buttons in the middle.

"Ned, this is my newest piece of equipment! The Duplicator." Both doors on the machine opened up and revealed two identical steering wheels. Otto removed both of them and held them up. "It can clone almost any object you put in it!" One could hear the excitement in his voice. He set the two wheels aside and inserted a pair of mufflers.

"However, the more complex an object is, the more energy it requires. With that, there's also an increased chance of the duplicate not coming out _completely_ uniform." He closed the doors and adjusted the settings. His voice shifted from excited to very serious. "While I'm gone, I'm going to let it do its thing. Under _no circumstances_ are you to touch the Duplicator!"

"Sure thing, dude."

"I mean it!" With that, Otto left.

Ned was still frustrated that he couldn't win that prize for Amanda. He'd spent so many tokens at the Pizza Planet arcade, but never seemed to be able to grab it. He had to win it soon, he thought. Epcot didn't have those Figment dolls in stock...heck, they barely had Figment at the ride nowadays...so this claw game was his only chance. And there wasn't much of a chance, it appeared to be the last one! Someone could win it while he was hanging around the workshop, and he'd surely be kicking himself then.

"Man, if only I could be in two places at once!" Just as he said that, he heard the machine behind him chime. The doors opened and revealed the original pair of mufflers, as well as its duplicates. One could hear the gears churning as Ned cooked up a plan. "Hm, maybe I can! I wonder if this thing works on people. Otto ain't gotta know." He grunted while removing the car parts from the platforms inside. He thought one of the cloned mufflers looked a bit thicker than the originals...and the other looked a bit thinner...but dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. "It's worth a shot! And if it doesn't work, no harm done…right? I just hope the clones don't come out all weird and messed up."

He turned a few knobs and set the number of copies to 2. _Better make an extra for good measure!_

After the machine warmed up, he hesitated for a moment.

_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Otto seemed pretty serious when he said not to even touch this thing._

The input compartment looked cramped; clearly not designed for people. It's a good thing that Ned was still rather small. As he stepped forward to inspect it further, he tripped on his shoelace and fell face forward into the input compartment. Before he could get back out, the door closed behind him. He nearly panicked as several lasers began scanning him. Then everything started to fog up around him. The poor child was paralyzed with fear. It lasted no more than a minute but it felt like it was closer to an hour.

Finally the fog cleared and the door opened. Ned stumbled out, coughing. He looked around and noticed that the room was still empty. Otto was still out. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, he heard the machine still quietly humming. Ned turned around and noticed a shadow forming in the output compartment.

_Did it actually work!?_

The door opened. What stepped out appeared to be Ned's identical twin, except this one was wearing a _red_ shirt and blue shorts in contrast to Ned's blue shirt and red shorts. The clone looked up at Ned and a wide grin appeared on his face.

_It did_.

Ned stepped back, speechless. It was so eerie seeing himself outside of a mirror or a photograph. Before Ned could properly process all of this, the red shirted clone lunged forward and grabbed his hand, shaking it...and shaking Ned's whole body in the process.

"Hey! My name's Ned! What's your name?" He nearly shouted.

"Uh…my name's Ned." Ned said quietly, gently releasing the rather enthusiastic handshake.

"Oh my goodness! That is so cool! You look just like me! Are we twins!? Dude! We're gonna have so much fun together!" The clone replied excitedly as he grabbed the original by the shoulders, shaking him. He spoke really fast, almost as fast as those people in the radio commercials.

"Uh, yeah! Sure thing…" Ned nervously chuckled. Before the two could continue their conversation, the machine whirred and the door opened again. Another identical clone of Ned stumbled out. This one, however, was wearing a _green_ shirt and the same blue shorts as the other clone. He rubbed his head as he ambled forward.

"Woah, dude. That was some ride." He then turned his attention to the other two Neds. "Am I seeing double? ...Triple? Far out!" He chuckled as he slowly approached them.

The red clone glanced at the machine and then at the new clone. "Another Ned! Hey!" He shouted and eagerly pounced on the green shirted one. "Wanna go skating with me?"

The green one grunted as he pushed the playful pup off of him. "I'd love to, but…after that wild ride I probably need to chill out for a while. Maybe later." He yawned and scratched his stomach.

Ned suddenly remembered that Otto was going to be back shortly. "Look, guys! I hate to bust this up but you're gonna need to hide! If my friend sees you two, I'm gonna…no..._we're_ gonna be in big trouble!"

"Oh, that's right! Otto! He told us… er, _you_ not to play with the Duplicator." The green one said as he leaned on the machine..

"So you know already?" Ned said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh! We're both you, y'know!". The red one laughed as he jabbed Ned hard with his elbow.

Ned rubbed his side. "Look, I have a plan. I need one of you to stay here with Otto while I tend to some busin-"

"Not it!" The red one quickly interrupted.

Ned sighed, slightly annoyed. "Okay…what about you, uh...Green Ned?"

The green one looked sort of dazed. "Green Ned? Well, first, we need to come up with better names."

"You can just call me Red since it rhymes!" Red grinned and wrapped his arms around the other two.

"Guys… can we figure this out later? Otto will be back any second!" Ned quietly groaned.

"Ned, Red…I guess you can just call me Ted. It rhymes too." The green shirted one lazily shrugged.

"Then it's settled!" Red grinned and headed for the door. "See ya later! I got some skating to do!"

The other two watched him leave, then Ned heaved a sigh. "So uh, _Ted.._.will you stay here with Otto while I run some important errands?"

Ted blankly stared at him. "Huh?"

"You said to call you Ted, right?"

"Oh! Oh yeah. That's gonna take some getting used to. Sure. I'll stay. Good luck with the errands, dude." Ted said waving.

Ned left quickly and headed out to win that doll for Amanda. "I sure hope those two don't cause any trouble while I'm gone. Wait, what am I worrying about? They're both _me. _They're smart enough not to do anything _really_ stupid."

**""""**

Otto was finally heading back to the garage. "I really hope Ned didn't do anything ignorant while I was gone." As soon as he muttered that, he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Hey guys! Watch this! I'm gonna grind the entire length of the Monorail track!"

Otto froze with fear and promptly turned around. "That idiot!"

"Man, this is gonna be so sick!" Before Red could hop on his skateboard, he felt someone tug him by the back of his shirt. "Hey!"

"Oh no you don't!" Otto gripped Red's collar tightly and glared at him. "Ned, just what do you think you're doing?! You _know_ better!"

Red pouted and jerked away. "Awww, come on! Gimme one good reason not to try it!"

"Well, not only is it raised very high off the ground, Monorail tracks have, you know..._Monorails_ running on them. If you think a regular wipeout hurts…"

"I'll be super careful! Honest!" Red groaned.

Otto tapped his foot, growing increasingly annoyed. "You're supposed to be at the garage, aren't you?"

"I just came out for some fresh air, man. I'll be back soon!"

"I hope so. Don't do anything stupid." Otto glared at him again and walked away. The clone stuck his tongue out at him and skated off in the other direction.

**""""**

Otto walked in the door and placed some parts and paperwork on his workbench. He immediately noticed that Ned had removed the mufflers from the Duplicator after being explicitly told not to touch it. He heaved an annoyed sigh.

Well, maybe he was just trying to help. Otto thought. "Better get back to work…"

"Hey uh, need any help?" Ned's green shirt clone, Ted, emerged from the other side of the garage, yawning.

"Oh you're back already, Ned? That was quick." _Suspiciously quick,_ Otto thought. "I thought I told you not to touch the Duplicator. That meant under _any_ circumstances. Not even to remove the copies!"

"Oh… right. Sorry about that." Ted scratched his nose.

Otto reached for his manual but instead accidentally grabbed a banana peel. He looked over and saw several candy bar wrappers and another banana peel sitting on top of it.

"Ned! What have I told you about leaving your trash on my workstation?"

"Um… don't?" Ted said, sounding dazed.

"That is right!"

Ted looked over at the pile of trash. "Oh, right. I was gonna clean that up in a little while." He shrugged. "I just didn't wanna have to make an extra trip."

"Whatever. Just clean it up. I have work to do." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Uh, ya sure you don't want my help?" Ted gathered the trash and tossed it in the bin.

"I think I'll manage on my own. Thanks anyway." He said, turning his attention to the manual.

"If ya need me, I'll be over here napping. I'm totally wiped out."

Otto did find it strange that Ned seemed to go from wanting to skateboard the distance of the Monorail to being too lethargic to even move within a matter of minutes. He, however, didn't entertain the thought any further. He had too much work to do to worry about Ned's shenanigans.

**""""**

Amanda Sparkle was in Disney Studio, her natural habitat. There wasn't anything to film today, but she was still hanging around the lot, practicing her lines for tomorrow's scenes. Ned steeled himself, then walked over to the girl he liked most.

"Hey Amanda!" Ned grinned holding the Figment doll behind his back. He could feel his heart thump.

"Oh! Hello Ned." She did a cute little curtsy and giggled. "Are you doing well?"

"Very! I have a present for you!" Ned smiled and held the Figment doll out in front of him. "I _imagine_ you'd like this. Get it, imagination?" He chuckled nervously.

Amanda gasped. "Oh Ned! How'd you know?"

"I may have… kinda noticed you looking at it the other day."

She took the stuffed toy and embraced it. "Thank you so much!" She gave Ned a small peck on the cheek.

He blushed hard and rubbed the back of his head. "It… it was my pleasure."

Just feet away, Red was hiding, watching the interaction and rubbed his chin. He grinned as he formulated a brilliant idea.

**""""**

About an hour later, Red found Amanda enjoying the company of her new toy.

"Amanda!" Red called out to her and waved.

"Oh, hello again, Ned." She smiled.

"I brought you some beautiful flowers!" The clone held out what used to be a large bouquet of flowers. However, most of the petals had fallen off of them. Now it was more like a bouquet of flower stems with only a few petals left intact.

"Oh, um. They're…lovely. Thanks Ned!" Amanda took the flowers and smiled.

"Sure thing. Uh…I guess a few of the petals fell off. I guess that happens when ya run too fast with 'em!" Red shrugged.

After watching the other clone bungle his own plan, Ted decided he had an even better gift idea for the lovely Amanda Sparkle.

**""""**

Another hour passed. Amanda had arranged the flowers in a vase. Again, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Dearest Amanda! I have a present for you!" Ted called out to her.

"Another? You're being awfully generous today, Ned." She approached him as he slowly produced a heart shaped box.

"I brought you the finest candies I could find!"

"Oh my goodness!" She opened the box and immediately noticed that several of the candies were missing. She chuckled and smiled at the green shirt clone. "Oh, thank you!"

"I, uh, may have sampled a couple. Just to make sure they are of the _finest quality_ of course." He silently thanked himself for at least wiping his mouth before he got there.

"Well that was awfully sweet of you."

As sweet as this candy, Ted thought to himself.

**""""**

Ned finally got back to Otto's garage to check on things, hoping the clones had the sense to hide. He saw Otto standing by an old red Pontiac Catalina, studying the engine. Ned approached, noting his friend's miffed expression. "Yo, Otto my man. How's it going?"

"It's been…going." Otto cut him a look. "Did you enjoy your little nap?"

"Oh! Yeah…slept like a log." He figured it was in reference to one of the clones.

"Ah good!" Otto started the car up. "I think I've finally fixed it! This puppy should run smoother than a baby's-" the car started making a popping sound and conked out. "Wha- well, drat!"

"Uh, do ya need any help?" Ned offered.

Otto scoffed. "I don't know…it may require a moderate amount of physical exertion. Something I'm sure you'd rather spend on doing _dangerous stunts_." He hadn't forgotten about his earlier shenanigans.

"Dangerous stunts? Dude, what are you talking about!?" Ned had a gut feeling he knew what happened.

"Do _not_ play dumb with me!" Otto snapped, pointing his wrench at Ned. "I caught you trying to skateboard around the Monorail!"

"Geez! That_ is_ dangerous. Uh, you sure that was me?"

For the sake of his own sanity, Otto didn't gratify that with an answer. "Then I get back home and find out you removed the equipment from the Duplicator and left a huge pile of trash all over my work space!" He groaned and went back to work. "I have no idea what has gotten into you today."

Ned felt a pit in his stomach. He knew he had to tell Otto the truth about the clones. _I'm gonna have a serious talk with those two. The problem now is… how will I find them without anyone seeing us together?_

**""""**_  
_

Ned searched through Epcot, trying to find his clones. _How was it so hard to keep track of these two,_ Ned wondered. They were him. He should know where they'd go! He should know how to handle himself. Then again, if he _was _able to handle himself, he wouldn't have climbed onto the machine to begin with.

Ned walked by the Wonders of Life Pavilion, hearing two familiar voices. One female voice giggling...and the other _was his own_. He peeked around the corner to see what his mischievous doppelganger was up to. He saw Polly Roger…and there he was…Red, making a fool of himself as expected.

"Oh, Ned. You are so silly sometimes!" The red-head giggled.

"Hey Polly! Look!" Red was shaking a bag of change behind his back and doing his best pirate imitation. "Arrgh, I'm shaking me booty!"

"Okay, that was kinda funny!" Polly laughed.

Red looked over Polly's shoulder noticing the other Shredbetter frantically waving his arms and motioning him to come over behind the bush. He did not look happy.

"Look, it's been fun talking to ya but I gotta scoot for a while. See ya later!" Red ran off before Polly could wave.

Red walked behind the bush and sheepishly grinned. "Yo, Ned Alpha! What is up!"

"What have you been doing while I've been gone?" Ned looked very unamused.

"Dude…I've been shreddin'! I got one word for ya. Parkour!"

"I got another word for ya. No! You can't do that stuff here. It's dangerous and you could get in a lot of trouble! Or worse, get hurt really badly! They have warning signs around the park for a _reason, _Red!"

Red seemed disgusted. "Ugh! Fine. I'm just looking for a _real_ challenge, y'know?"

"Just tone it down, okay? Meet me at Otto's this evening, got it?"

"You got it, Alpha my man." He gave Ned a thumbs up and hurried off.

**""""**

Ned hurried off to find the green clone, Ted. He didn't seem quite as mischievous as Red. He seemed to be more on the mellow side; however, it was still worth keeping an eye on him. Ned's mind was racing faster than his feet could move. After searching for another good hour, Ned had made his way to the Sunshine Seasons Food Fair. The food there smelled amazing as always, but he couldn't stop to eat when he still had a clone to find. Ned's thoughts were derailed by a nearby conversation.

"Ned is acting awfully strange today!"

Ned recognized that voice. Bruno Biggs. At the mention of his name, Ned hid himself and decided to eavesdrop. He peeked around the corner and noticed Amanda, Polly and Bruno having lunch at a table together.

"Yeah, he's been acting really hyper. Well, more than usual anyway. He actually made me laugh earlier though!" Polly chuckled.

"Hyper?!" Bruno grunted. "He was acting extra _dopey _when I saw him! He even laughed at me when I called him 'Ned Bedwetter'! He _never_ laughs when I tease him."

Amanda gave him a look of disgust for calling Ned such a rude name. "Really? Well, Ned has been bringing me lots of presents. I appreciate them, but I don't know why I'm getting so many. It's not my birthday or anything."

Ned's mind swarmed with thoughts until he saw Ted approach them. He was carrying a plate of food. It had a large sandwich, fries and a lot of vegetables.

"Hey…mind if I join you?" He said, winking at Amanda.

"Not at all!" Polly smiled. "Hey, Ned. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little tired from the hike here," Ted smiled as he prepared to dig into his food. "Works up an appetite, y'know?" The others nodded in agreement. "Dudes, I never realized just how _amazing_ The Land is until today. They show you the food they serve here." He picked up a stalk of broccoli. "Just think, this broccoli could have been the very same one I saw growing!"

Bruno chuckled. "Reunited and it feels so good, huh?"

Ted bit into it. "Tastes so good, too!"

Ned listened to the four of them chatter. So far so good. Ted may be a little slower..._and_ _a lot_ _lazier_...but at least he wasn't making an absolute clown of himself.

Ted turned his attention to the sandwich on his plate. "Hey…anyone wanna see me eat this sandwich in one bite?" Ted asked with a dopey chuckle.

"Well, um…" Polly hesitated to answer, looking to the others.

Bruno muttered to the others, "See what I mean?"

Before anyone else could answer, Ted shoved the whole sandwich in his mouth, sloppily eating it. Amanda politely clapped. "That's…quite interesting, Ned."

"Sure! You think it's impressive when _he_ does it." Bruno grunted, rolling his eyes.

"I don't!" Amanda whispered, glaring back at him.

Ted continued to chew, nearly choking a couple of times. He did manage to swallow it. "Ahh.. that hit the spot!" He happily sighed, wiping his mouth.

"Haha, good job. Just be sure to drink some water." Polly said, giving him some perfunctory applause.

"Thank you!" Ted bowed slightly.

"I've seen about enough…" Ned muttered, again, unamused. He positioned himself where the others wouldn't see him and signaled for Ted to come over.

Ted gave the other one a knowing glance and quickly formulated an excuse to leave. "Hm, I think I'm in the mood for some ice cream. I'll be back shortly!" He said cleaning the last bits of veggies from his plate.

Polly watched as the green shirted Shredbetter walked off, then looked at his plate. "I guess all his stunts really _did_ work up an appetite! Though...I could have sworn he was wearing a red shirt earlier."

"With how sloppy he'd been eatin'?" Bruno smirked. "He probably spilled something on the other one!"

Ted walked over to where Ned was hiding. "Heya, Ned." He said wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Haha, that still feels weird with you being me and all." He said with his signature lazy chuckle.

"Look, I need you to meet me at Otto's this evening. We have some things to discuss."

"Yeah...sure thing. What's it about?" Ted sighed and picked his nose.

Ned gave him a disgusted look. "I _really_ hope you don't do that around the others!"

"Do what?" Ted promptly stopped.

"Nevermind. Anyway, there's no time to discuss it now. Otto's. This evening. Please don't oversleep."

"Why would I do that?" Ted shrugged.

**""""**

The evening had come…not soon enough, Ned thought.

"Okay, Ned. What is this big important thing you need my help with..." Otto was growing tired of Ned's recent antics.

Ned hesitated a moment, then eventually sighed. "Guys, you can come in now." Red and Ted both emerged from the entrance. "Otto, I'd like you to meet Red and Ted." Ned said quietly, with guilt in his voice. "They're…they're my clones."

"Your…clones!?" Otto shouted and glanced at the Duplicator. "Ned! Please tell me you didn't!"

"Oh, he did!" Red eagerly piped up, jumping on Ted's shoulders.

"Now you're stuck with us!" Ted grinned just before almost toppling over.

"The Duplicator wasn't intended for use on living organisms!" Otto put his hands on his helmet in panic. "You could have been hurt!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Ned's voice was frantic. "I just thought clones of myself would be helpful...and fun!"

Otto walked away, pacing. "This is bad!" He took a deep breath to calm down. "But… it all makes sense now. The stunts, the laziness, the changing clothes every two hours…"

"So uh, since we're already here, can we stick around?" Ted leaned against the wall. "We don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"We promise we'll behave from now on!" Red got on his knees at Otto's feet and begged. "We can help you in the garage! Anything! Just don't hurt us!"

Otto thought for a moment. "Well…okay. I could use some extra hands around here. But only if you don't cause any more trouble!" The clones smiled at each other and exchanged high fives. "Besides! The Duplicator has never been used on people before. This is actually a great research opportunity!"

"So, you're not mad?" Ned asked forcing a grin.

"Oh, I'm still pretty upset." Otto turned to Ned. Ned gulped, not sure what Otto was going to do. "When I say don't touch something, don't touch it. They're _your_ clones, so they're _your_ responsibility now!"

Ned breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll try to keep an eye on 'em!"

"However…" Otto thought for a moment. "If they have free reign to do as they please, and someone sees all of you at the same time, what are we gonna tell the others?"

"Not to worry!" Ned reassured his friend. "I already have a plan."

"Oh?"


	2. Part Two

**~*~*~PART 2~*~*~**

Ned had gathered a few of his friends together at Disney Studios; Bruno, Amanda, and Polly were there, as well as young explorer Oliver Chickly III. Ned's clones stood behind him...but his friends didn't _have_ to know they were clones. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my twin brothers, Red and Ted."

"Hello!" Red waved excitedly and gave everyone an enthusiastic handshake. "I can't wait to hang out with all of you!"

"Hey." Ted smiled at the others.

"They're your _brothers_?" Bruno was stunned. "Why didn't ya just say so before?"

Ned shrugged. "They kept running off before I could properly introduce them. This is a pretty big place after all."

"Aw! They look just like you!" Amanda giggled.

"Except I'm way more handsome than those two." Ted chuckled, winking at Amanda.

"I must say I'm a little surprised," Oliver looked the two over. "You never mentioned having brothers before…"

"Well I, er…" Ned thought a moment. "I just wasn't sure if I would be able to bring them here."

"We're gonna do so much stuff!" Red bounced up and down on his toes. "I can't wait to ride every ride, and see all the fireworks, and-"

Red heard a loud snore. He looked over at Ted, seeing that he had managed to fall asleep standing up.

"Er…" Polly looked concerned. "Is he gonna be OK?"

"You'll have to excuse Ted," Ned explained. "He sat up all night playing video games."

"Video games?" Ted snapped out of his nap. "Great idea! Let's go to Pizza Planet, I hear they got the good games."

**""""**

The friends had gathered at the Pizza Planet Arcade. Now that Ned had won that Figment doll, he could play the games without worry. His clones were already enjoying themselves.

"Ted managed to get the high score on almost every game in the arcade!?" Bruno looked amazed.

"Yeah, he even beat Otto's scores." Ned grinned, recalling how miffed Otto was when he heard the news.

"Wow! You're really good at this." Amanda complimented Ted as he entered his name into the high score board.

"Yeah, it's almost like you've played them dozens of times already!" Polly chuckled.

"Thanks!" Ted smiled. "Like with most games, the trick is to be patient and look for patterns."

"Unless you're racing against the clock!" Red scoffed, playing a racing game. He was being rather rough with the controls...and losing the game. "You can't drive like an old grandma in these."

"Hey. Ted's probably good at the claw machine. Ya think he could help me win that Mickey?" Bruno pointed at a Mickey doll in the corner of the case.

"He probably could. We Shredbetters are _naturals_ at the claw machine." Ned boasted then recalled the hard time he had retrieving Figment for Amanda. "But... Ted's always been the best."

"Why get _him_ to do it? I'm small enough I could probably crawl in there and get it for ya!" Red grinned.

"Uh, it's no biggie, Red!" Ted tried to discourage his clone. Red was already scolded a few times for crawling on the machines. "I can get it easily! It won't take much time!"

"And I can get it in no time!" Red winked. When he was sure no one was looking, he tried to crawl into the slot where the prizes came out, pushing himself forward.

"Man, I never realized just how great this place is. The games are fun! The pizza is delicious!" Ted smiled. "I'd _live _here if I could!"

"Where would you sleep?" Ned asked.

"Good question." Ted looked around. "Maybe they'll let me sleep in the Tron machine. It's big enough."

Red had successfully climbed inside. The clone crawled through the plush toys, making his way to the Mickey in the far corner. It took him a minute, but he finally got his hands on the plush. "Ha ha! I got it!" Red held the Mickey over his head in celebration.

He didn't notice the claw over him until it already plucked the Mickey out of his hands.

"Hey!" Red watched as the claw carried it back over to the hole, dropping it in. He looked out to see Ted at the controls, waving back at him.

"Hey, think you can get me out of here?" Red asked.

Ted maneuvered the claw over Red, lowering it and grabbing him by the hat. "Hold on, Red, this is gonna be a ride!"

The claw pulled upward...only succeeding in pulling Red's hat off, dropping it over the hole.

"Oops...sorry, Red." Ted nervously chuckled. "Want me to try again?"

"Nah, I'll find my own way out. I don't want to come out piece by piece."

**""""**

The "triplets" were now in the Magic Kingdom, having exhausted the games at Pizza Planet...and the employees' patience. Ted had spent his money at the Frontierland Shootin' Arcade. His eyes scanned the area, looking over the tombstones, cacti, and gnarled trees.

"Steady...steeeeeeeeeeeeady…" Ted fired the light gun, watching as the tombstone wobbled. A direct hit!

"You're doing pretty well!" Ned nodded. He was impressed with Ted's skills with these games. Maybe his slowness had its advantages.

"Thanks! I'm glad that I don't have a time limit on this thing. Gives me time to line everything up with perfect precision."

Ned looked around at the other people at the gallery. "Just make sure a line doesn't form behind us, or else they might try and fire the guns at you!"

"Think one of the gift shops around here carry bulletproof vests?" Ted joked.

"Well, they're light guns," Ned explained. "If you wanna deflect their shots, a mirror will do!"

A few minutes later, a red blur rushed over to the arcade, drenched in water. "WOOHOO! Splash Mountain is AWESOME! You guys should join me!" Red suggested, wringing his hat out on the floor.

"I like the way you think! That's a fun ride on a summer day like this." Ned nodded in agreement.

"Ride?" Red scoffed. "I _swam_ it. That drop is _something else!"_

"Seriously, Red?" Ned sighed. He wasn't quite sure what he expected.

"Don't worry! I remembered to change into my swim trunks this time!" Red grinned. "I felt like Ariel."

"I thought you said you were going to behave from now on." Ned tapped his foot.

"I didn't get caught!" Red countered.

"They take your picture as you go down the drop."

"I zipped past the camera before it flashed! As quick as a…well, flash!"

"If you wanted to swim so badly, you coulda just went to a pool like a normal person." Ted sighed, still trying to focus on his targets.

"Hey! Rad idea! Race ya there!" Red took off, leaving his clones behind.

"I guess we're going swimming next," Ned shrugged.

"Cool," Ted smiled. "Just let me finish these shots off. This will only take a minute. Or two. Or...ten."

**""""**

While he greatly enjoyed the company of his clones, Ned secretly wondered if Red and Ted were _trying_ to get kicked out of the park. Well, okay, mostly _Red_. The only really offensive thing Ted had done so far was buy something in one of the gift shops and almost walk out without paying. And even then, that was an accident...although it took some time to convince security of that.

Trying to find a place where they might fit in...and where Red could get his swimming fix...Ned decided taking them to Typhoon Lagoon could be a good idea. It was one of Ned's two favorite parks after all. He knew the area better than anyone...and since Red and Ted were technically him, they did too. _Hopefully_, they would know how to behave there.

Ned decided to wear his blue swim trunks while the clones wore red and green ones. After all, they needed _some_ way to tell each other apart.

"Ah yes! Time to flex for the ladies." Ted grinned as he admired his reflection in the water. He held his arms up, trying to flex his biceps.

"Flex what?" Red scoffed poking the other's arm. "You think Amanda would be interested in those popsicle sticks?"

"We like, literally have the exact same arms, bro." Ted shrugged.

Ned glanced at his own arms and quirked an eyebrow at the other two. "So, who's ready to have some fun?" He grinned, swiftly changing the subject.

"I am!" Red shouted "Plus, I have a new best friend!"

"That's great, Red! Who is it?" Ned smiled.

Red pulled his new friend towards him...X.U.D. 71, the robotic duck who tested all the rides.

"Oh boy! This can only end well." Ned gave the duck a concerned look.

"Don't worry! Remember, he's waterproof. Or else he couldn't test the water rides!" Red reassured the other.

"In addition, I need to be waterproof in order to perform my duties as a lifeguard" X.U.D. stated.

"Lifeguard!?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, he caught me trying to dive into the water from way up there!" Red pointed to the top of the boat that sat atop a mountain. "He flew up with a rocket and took me back down here! It was _so cool_!"

"I detected a dangerous situation." X.U.D. explained. That gave Ned some comfort; with X.U.D. around, it was doubtful Red could get away with too much. "Swimming program 2.0 installed successfully. I am now ready to enter the pool if the need arises." X.U.D. said after running a program.

"By actually swimming, or do you have a boat motor in there?" Ned asked him, scratching his head.

"Affirmative." X.U.D. replied.

The kids were enjoying the water, save for one who was content to sunbathe for a while.

"Hey, Ted! Aren't you gonna get in the water?" Amanda asked. She was wearing a pink one piece bathing suit with a sparkly trim.

"Maybe in a bit. The sun feels really nice right now." Ted replied, stretched out on his beach chair. "I am gonna get a really nice tan!"

Ned looked at his furred arm. "I don't think it works that way…"

"You're right." Ted grunted as he sat up slightly. "I need sunscreen."

"Are you really just laying around, all spaced out?" Red splashed water on him. "C'mon! The water's fine."

"Red!" Ted shook the water off and sighed. "Okay, that's it! I'm gonna get you for that!" He dived in and playfully pounced on the other.

"Your brothers are so funny!" Amanda giggled, watching the two playfully splash each other.

At long last, Ned thought...a place where they were behaving. He noticed a few other friends had arrived...there was Baron Karlott. While he was undoubtedly a creepy guy with a morbid sense of humor, he could still be amiable at times.

"Ahhhh, a fine day at the water park." Baron put a towel over his shoulders. The duck's swim trunks had black, monstrous faces on a purple background, looking just like the wallpaper at the Haunted Mansion he loved so much.

"Uh, you're still wearing the hat." Ned pointed out.

"I know." Baron replied as he adjusted his top hat. "It's a hot day, and I don't wish to become roast duck."

"And how come you're wearing swim trunks when you don't normally even wear pants?"

"Would you rather me swim naked?" Baron snickered.

"Hey Alpha! I bet I could use Ted as a flotation device!" Red grinned, attention hungry as ever.

"Why do you say that?" Ned asked, as the other tugged his arm.

"Look at him! He's so spaced out that he's managed to loaf around on the water." Red pointed to Ted, who was floating on his back. "How does he even do that?"

"I do it by relaxing and controlling my breath." Ted whispered calmly in contrast to Red's loud rambling.

"If you relaxed any more, you'd be asleep!" Red flung his body on top of him. "You're so boring!"

"Am I now?" Ted coughed from the sudden force of being pushed into the water, trying to maintain his balance.

"Yeah! When are you gonna actually swim?" Red playfully prodded at and splashed water on him.

"I gotta build up my strength first, my man! You can't just leap into things! You gotta be ready!" He shook the water out of his ears.

"Pfft. At your pace, that'll take you 20 years." Ned joked.

"Actually…" Ted slowly raised up and swam past Red. "I think I'm gonna try out that diving board over there."

Ned followed Ted, swimming past Red. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Red darted toward them.

Polly was nearby, wearing a red and white striped one-piece swimsuit. She wasn't in a deep part of the water, it only went up to her chest. The pirate girl was on her way out, not noticing Ted preparing to dive on the other side of the pool.

"CANNONBALL!" Ted shouted shortly before diving into the pool.

"Where?!" Polly quickly turned around.

"Duck and cover!" Red playfully hopped on her shoulders and covered her eyes. "It's the big one!"

Ted splashed into the pool, spraying his friends with the cool water. However, it was not quite the tidal wave Red would have one believe.

Polly pushed Red off of her. "Do that again, and I'll make ya swim with the _sharks_!"

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Red grinned.

"Aye… What are we gonna do with ya?" Polly sighed.

"Not much you can do to tame this fella!" Red pointed at himself. "I'm about to try diving myself."

Polly looked across the pool. "From the diving board, I sure hope!"

"It has to be! Remember I tried diving from way up there and Roboduck stopped me?"

"As he should have!" Polly protested. "You could have broken something, Red."

"Yeah, like a world record?"

Polly's shark suggestion did give Red a brilliant idea. He strapped a shark fin headband to his head shortly before diving back in. He swam around, making sure the fin stayed above water. He swam over to Bruno, who was quietly floating on his back. How boring...Red would yawn if he weren't under the water. He swam in a circle around him.

Bruno opened his eyes, seeing the shark fin...then pounded his fist on it as hard as he could. "Oh, no ya don't!"

Red resurfaced, rubbing his head. "Hey, what gives?"

"Oh, sorry, thought you were a real shark." With that Bruno went back to floating.

Red started to swim away until the realization hit him. "Wait…you were gonna try to beat up a _real _shark!?"

"Hey, when the seas are rough, ya gotta be rougher!" Bruno bragged.

Red swam back to Ned and Ted. "So much for _that_ prank."

"Please tell me you're not gonna try that shark trick with Polly." Ned frowned.

"I think pranking a girl with a sword would probably end even worse!" Red whispered.

"Try it on Amanda. She might think it's funny." Ted teased.

"No!" Red and Ned said in unison.

"Gee, I was just kidding!"

**""""**

Now that the three had dried off, they decided to visit Animal Kingdom. Ned was hanging out with Oliver and Baron; Oliver seemed a bit nervous about Red's presence. "Now, we should try and keep Red away from the Kilimanjaro Safaris. If he bothers the wild animals, it could turn into the Kill-A-Red Safaris."

"He could do his tricks at the Boneyard!" Baron suggested. "I've been there a few times."

"Let me guess," Ned chided. "The thought of digging up the bones of long-dead creatures excites you."

Baron chuckled. "Sadly, I failed to bring them back to life."

"At least I know _Ted _won't bother the animals," Oliver seemed confident.

"To be honest…" Baron said thoughtfully. "I'm more concerned about Ted around those wild animals."

"What makes you say that?" Ned asked.

Baron motioned around him. "Red can probably outrun most of the animals here. If Ted falls asleep in the wrong place, he'll be an easy meal."

"Good point." Ned nodded.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" They could hear Red shout.

"Those words are starting to make me nervous" Oliver muttered.

Ned ran over to see Red standing on the back of the dinosaur statue, balancing on one foot. "Red, get down from there, right this instant!" Ned shouted.

"Geez, you sound like my, er, _our_ mom!" Ted sighed. Ned secretly agreed with him but he really didn't want to see Red get hurt either.

"Ugh, fine!" Red did a backflip off the dino's back, landing on his feet. "Ya coulda at least got my picture first!"

"You really need to be more careful!" Oliver gently pushed him away from the dinosaur statue. "This place isn't a jungle gym!"

"I'd like to see you try that with a real dinosaur," Baron grinned. He was probably the only one present who halfway appreciated Red's antics.

Ted leaned against the statue and shot Baron a look. "Well, it's a good thing there's no real ones _here_." Ted bit into a cookie he had in his pocket. "I don't wanna be dino dinner."

"Is that the cookie you saw on the ground earlier?" Ned folded his arms, giving his lazy doppelganger a disapproving glare.

"Nah…" Ted finished it off. "It's one I got from Otto's."

"Ah, I see." Ned sighed, relieved.

"I already ate that one earlier." Ted shrugged.

"Gross, Ted!"

"What? I couldn't let a perfectly good cookie go to waste, after all." Ted shrugged.

"Your brothers sure are...something." Oliver scratched his head.

"Yeah. You can tell who got the brains in this family." Ned whispered grinning smugly.

**""""**

The events of the day had Ned and Otto worried. It seemed like the clones were making fools of themselves wherever they went. Otto decided to allow the clones to assist him in the shop. He figured if he could keep them in one place, they could keep their damage to a minimum.

Things didn't always go smoothly, however.

Otto was making the final adjustments on a new machine. Red stood a few feet away, at a console with a large switch. "Okay, Red. I need you to flip that switch when I say go!"

As soon as Otto said that, Red flipped the switch. A huge puff of smoke came out of the machine.

"Not yet!" Otto coughed.

"Well, you said 'go'." Red shrugged.

**""""**

The first try went badly, perhaps the second one would go better. "Ted. When I say go. I need you to flip that switch. Got it?" Otto sighed, hoping Ted would be of more help.

"Sure thing!"

Otto made the necessary adjustments. "Okay, Ted! Go!"

Ted hesitated. "Go? You mean now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"Uh, okay… wait, which one do I flip?"

Otto slapped the front of his helmet in frustration. "There's _only one_ switch, Ted."

"Oh, right." Ted started to flip the switch but he hesitated again. "Um, do you still need me to flip it or…"

"Yes!"

**""""**

"So, how's things going with the clones helping out?" Ned asked, leaning against a bench.

"Those two don't seem to know a nut from a bolt!" Otto groaned. He looked very stressed out.

"That bad, huh?"

"Okay, it's mostly Red. He's so hyper! I don't know how many projects he's bungled because he acts before he thinks. And he's constantly asking me the most ridiculous questions." Otto frowned as he opened his toolkit. "Ted may be a little slower and doesn't do much, but at least he's quieter and less annoying."

"Well that's good at least." Ned nodded in agreement.

Ted walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Yo, Otto my man" he said, eating a rather thick sandwich. He didn't bother to swallow before speaking. "Just thought I'd tell you. You're all out of mayo...and lunch meat." He swallowed and glanced at his sandwich. "Oh, and you're almost out of bread, too."

Otto shot the green clad clone an irritated look. He turned back to Ned and muttered. "Okay, I will admit I'm growing a little concerned about _that_."

"Boy…" Ned scratched his head. "For being my clones, they sure seem to be pretty different."

"Oh no. Believe me. They're definitely _your_ clones." Otto chuckled. "I think I know why they're like that, though! Remember how I said the duplicates aren't always uniform? It was likely due to an energy imbalance...which in turn, imbalanced _their_ energy."

"Well, that explains a lot." Ned rubbed his chin thinking back to how one of the duplicated mufflers was thicker than the other. "Still! I don't know how you can handle their opposite-ness. They're like summer and winter!"

"Kinda like Blizzard Beach?" Otto pointed out.

**""""**

Otto was quietly working on another machine. It needed complete concentration.

Which he was certainly not getting today.

"Hey, Otto!" Red shouted, eagerly latching onto the young techie's helmet, startling him. It caused Otto to drop his tools. Red released his grip.

"What!? Red!" Otto shouted then glanced at the mess of wrenches, nuts and bolts scattered on the floor. He gave the other an irritated scowl. "Um, Red? Do you remember that little talk we had about _personal space_?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" Red shallowly apologized and shifted back to his normal grin. "I have a question!"

"You seem to have a lot of those." Otto sighed, picking up the mess on the floor and putting it back in order. "What is it?"

"How fast can a Monorail go?" Red motioned.

"Ah yes, I've ridden those many times before! The ones here have a top speed of 55 mph!"

Red yawned in response. "More like the Mono_snail_."

"I hope you're not planning to race it or anything." Otto sighed, immediately regretting making that suggestion.

"Hey! Good idea! But I was thinking maybe we should try tricking one of the trains out...imagine taking guests from one park to the other in 30 seconds!"

"From Magic Kingdom to Epcot?"

Red shook his head, grinning. "From Florida to California."

Otto sighed. "Red, please. I have _serious_ work to do."

"WAIT! I just got the _greatest _idea!" Red put one arm around Otto and extended his other hand to the sky. "Picture this. A ride that actually shoots you into _space!_ I mean, space is _way_ bigger than just one mountain!"

Otto shook his head, gently pulling out of the embrace,. "Red, no…"

"Red, yes!" Red jumped up and grinned. "Hey, they just closed Horizons down, we could build it there!"

Otto thought for a moment. Maybe Red is onto something this time. "I suppose I _could _make a prototype that shows how a space launch would work."

"I'll happily test it out!" Ted rubbed his hands together. "I always wondered if it's true what they say about the moon being made of cheese!"

"No one is _actually_ going to the moon!" Otto said, slightly louder. "It will only _simulate_ a launch!"

"A simulation?" Red moaned, folding his arms. "That's not much of a _space_ mission," he muttered.

**""""**

It was the next day...Otto had spent most of the night building a working centrifuge, and he was extremely eager to show it off. Ted sat inside it, while Otto stood at the console that controlled it, explaining its intricacies to Red. "OK, listen carefully. These two buttons start the ride. The green one is for a gentler, smoother experience."

"Of course green's the calmer one," Red chuckled.

"Perfect!" Ted smiled. "I don't need to lose my lunch."

"Now, this orange one, while it still has a few kinks to iron out, will be for a more intense experience."

"Wow, you went all out with this!" Red grinned deviously. "Better get your barf bag ready, Ted!" Red announced as he slammed his fist on the orange button.

"Oh no! Red! That one isn't ready to be used yet! I haven't tested it properly" Otto shouted, tugging at his ears. He frantically pressed buttons, trying to stop the machine but it was already in motion.

"Well, now's a good a time as any!" Red chuckled and shrugged. "Ted can handle it."

Ted's eyes widened as the centrifuge began to spin. "Dude!"

**""""**

Polly and Bruno had come over, attracted by the loud screaming. They saw Baron looking down at Ted, who was staring at the ceiling in front of the centrifuge, his tongue hanging out. "Uh oh..." Polly looked over at her friends. "That thing sure took a lot out of Ted, didn't it?"

"Is he...dead?" Bruno asked.

"Nah! I'd _know_ if he was dead." Baron poked the clone's side with a stick. "He's been laying on the ground since he got off."

Bruno snickered. "That ain't much of a change, all he does is lay around anyway!"

**""""**

Moe sauntered through Epcot, singing his favorite song to himself. "Buffalo Gals, wontcha come out tonight, come out tonight, come out to-" His singing was interrupted by loud noises and shouting coming from Test Track. "Now what in tarnation…" He walked over to the Track, making his way to Otto's workshop.

Red had stumbled off the ride, uneasily staggering around the workshop. He grinned and waved to the big guy. "Oh...hey Moe."

"Hooo-ee, sounds like there's been quite the commotion in here!"

"Yeah...oh man…" Red rubbed his head. "Otto's new ride spun me around so hard I couldn't get out of my chair. Then I stumbled around so much I almost hit the trash can. I almost needed to use the barf bag Otto gave me!"

"Shucks...that bad, huh?"

"Bad?" Red chuckled. "I'm doing it again first thing tomorrow."

As Red stumbled off, Moe scratched his neck. "Boy, sounds like Red had a real time here! I might try it out…where is that thing..."


	3. Part Three

**~*~*~PART 3~*~*~**

"I'm so gonna get Red for that!" Ted grumbled, pacing back and forth. "Otto told him not to use that setting!"

Ned had never seen him so worked up. Or...worked up at all, for that matter.

"That was kinda mean of him to do that!" Ned nodded in agreement. "It's a wonder you got off that thing in one piece!"

"I'm gonna get my revenge somehow!" Ted shook his fist.

"How? You gonna sleep on his skateboard?" Ned couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke.

Ted was not in the mood for jokes. "Laugh it up. That jerk is gonna pay."

**""""**

Red had made his way to the Magic Kingdom...he hadn't been there yet (not as _Red_ anyway), and he needed a new place to shred. He saw the Haunted Mansion in the distance; he had to admit, it looked pretty opulent for an old, phantom-filled manor. Baron was nearby, talking to his good friend Tiara Damage. Seeing as how Tiara had a nasty streak and enjoyed evil schemes, one would think she wouldn't have any friends, but Baron was just creepy enough to appreciate her awfulness.

"Just think, Baron…" Tiara looked off in the distance. "One day, I could take over this park. Remake things in my image. I always thought that Cinderella Castle would look better in purple and black, anyway."

"I bet you'd like to change Snow White's Adventures a little!" Baron playfully nudged.

Tiara grinned. "Oh yes...I'd love to have the Queen come out on top...teach that goody two-shoes Snow White the meaning of-"

"Hey guys!" Red ran up, interrupting the conversation. "Wanna see me skate on this railing and jump over to that one?" Red grinned holding up his skateboard.

"Like your brother has done a bazillion times before?" Tiara rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Don't even compare me to him. I'm _way_ better." He said, proudly grinning and leaning on the railing.

"That's not a very high bar if you ask me." Tiara scoffed.

Just as Red hopped on his skateboard he felt one of the wheels get stuck, throwing off his balance. The board slipped from under him and flung Red head first into a nearby pole, eliciting a cackle from Tiara. The board bounced off of a steep ledge.

"This is far more entertaining than any of Ned's tricks!" Baron chuckled as Red rubbed his own scalp.

"Oh, you're the superior brother, alright." She smiled and left. "Come on, Baron. There are far more interesting attractions at this park than this loser."

Red pushed himself up and retrieved his board. He inspected it closely. There was now a large crack in the middle of it. More interestingly, there was also a huge wad of gum stuck on the wheel, preventing it from rolling. Sabotage, perhaps? "Did that dimwit really mess up my board?!"

**""""**

While Ned had never seen Ted so worked up before, he was nowhere near prepared for how explosive Red's temper could be.

"Ugh, I can't believe he did that!" Red growled holding his now damaged skateboard. "Was he really trying to get me back for the space ride thing?"

"Probably…" Ned shrugged, trying to remain calm.

"I mean, look at this!" Red shouted and shoved his skateboard at Ned. "Do ya realize how much this is gonna cost to get fixed!? Oh, I am so angry!" He stamped his foot.

"Dude, it's okay! Remember I...um, we have 5 other skateboards." Ned tried in vain to calm the other down.

"That's not the point! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Red rubbed his hands together. "I wonder how Ted would feel about his pillow being stuffed with push pins, or getting a mouthful of toothpaste on one of his burgers or-"

"Look, what Ted did was really bad! But I don't think you guys should keep torturing each other!" Ned finally spoke up.

Red thought for a moment and huffed. "What good is that slowpoke anyway? I'm way cooler."

"Cooler? At least I don't mess stuff up and always get us in trouble!" Ted scoffed entering the room.

"Hey, other mes. Can we, like, not fight?" Ned said quietly.

"I don't mess stuff up!" Red shouted, ignoring the suggestion.

"What about those ugly _messed up_ flowers you gave Amanda!"

"She still liked them!" Red retorted defensively.

"She liked my candy _even more_!" Ted gave the other a smug grin and folded his arms.

"Yeah! What was _left_ of it!" Red scoffed, poking Ted's stomach. "Ned Alpha! Back me up here!" Red shouted and turned to Ned. "Tell him that I'm definitely cooler, better and faster than _him!"_

"He's not gonna say that!" Ted quipped. "Ned, tell him I'm way smarter and better looking than _he_ is!"

"Smarter!? Yeah right. It takes you a whole half hour to read a traffic sign." Red cackled and pushed Ted over on a chair. "Am I right, Alpha?"

Ned was so conflicted. He was now caught in the middle of a heated argument between himself and well..._himself_. He looked over at Otto, hoping he'd have an idea of what to do. Poor Otto, though, had his hands over his ears trying to block out the argument. Ned really didn't want to take either side. They're equals! Ned thought they were both pretty cool. Okay, he might be slightly biased about that, but there was nothing cool about how heated this argument was getting.

"Face it. Red things are just naturally faster! It's science, man!" Red crossed his arms.

Otto tried to interrupt. "Actually, there's no scientific backing to that red thing statement…" The clones ignored him.

Ted smirked. "Then why do you stop at a red light and go on _green_?"

Ted's snarky remark was the straw that broke the camel's back for Red. "Then how about we try to prove this hypothesis?" Red pointed at his easygoing clone. "How about you and me race?"

Ted leaned back in his chair. "You're on!"

Red crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "On _foot_. No cars."

"Psh…" Ted dismissively motioned with his hand. "I could still beat you."

"That's big talk coming from someone who lays around so much" Red retorted.

"Don't underestimate me," Ted warned. "We have the same physical ability, y'know!"

"Hey, Ned Alpha, wanna join us?" Red pointed at the blue-wearing dog. "You can help me beat slowpoke over here."

"A footrace?" Ned thought for a moment. "It'll be hard without any wheels at all to fall back on...but all right, I'll take your challenge! Let's do this!"

"Please do this in a _safe place_," Otto urged. "If a _ride_ runs on the track, _you_ shouldn't."

"We could do it at the track at Disney Studios!" Ned suggested. "Perfectly square, no weird twists or turns...it's a nice clear path!"

"Are you sure this isn't just because Amanda works there?" Otto asked.

Ned smiled back. "Two birds, one stone!"

""""

The crowd had gathered in Disney Studios. They had never used the track here for racing, but there was a first time for everything.

"Ahhhh, so nice to visit Disney Studios…" Baron sighed happily. "I can see that vision of absolute loveliness. Stunning in its perfection!"

"Oh man…" Otto shook his head. "Don't tell me _you_ have a crush on Amanda too!"

"Heavens, no!" Baron laughed. "I was talking about the Tower of Terror!"

"So, this all sparked because one took a joke too far and they just started tormenting each other?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. That's the long and short of it." Otto nodded.

"I knew they were a handful. And they've been working in the shop with you?" Oliver watched the red and green Shredbetters exchange sour looks.

"An approximation of that, yes." Otto sighed.

"Oh dear!" Oliver frowned.

Well, it's _no wonder_ Otto hasn't been his normal cheery self lately, Oliver thought. He wasn't the only one who had been concerned about him. Maybe a fun little race would lift his spirits.

"All right!" Otto gestured around him. "Three laps around the park. Just the three Shredbetters. First one to complete the three laps wins. I have the necessary flags." He said, holding up a green and a checkered one.

"Hey bros…" Red turned to his 'siblings'. "If you wanna wave a white flag now, I don't blame you." He winked.

Ted grunted, then pointed at his clone. "You're gonna eat my dust!"

"Hah!" Red crossed his arms. "We'll just see about that!"

Ned sighed at the others' bickering. "Geez. I never imagined I'd be so mean to myself..." Ned had always been told he has a huge competitive streak but this was the first time he had gotten to witness it for himself.

As they prepared, the others stood on the sidelines. "Now here's a race I'm excited for!" Baron chuckled, flipping a coin. "I'm betting on Red."

"Are you kidding?" Polly laughed. "Ned is gonna feed em to the sharks!"

"On your marks...get set...go!" Otto shouted as he waved the green flag.

Red took off faster than a rocket. "See ya!"

"Hey!" Ned ran after him.

"Never underestimate the underdog!" Ted ran after the both of them.

Oliver looked through his binoculars, watching the three of them run. "Oh my, they're almost neck-and-neck! They're like tropical blurs out there!"

"That green one is faster than I thought he'd be," Otto noted. "Well, he's still technically Ned, so I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Huh? Technically _what_ now?" Oliver asked.

"Technically _related to_ Ned!" Otto chuckled nervously. "That's what I meant! It's that Shredbetter blood!"

"Do the triplets even _need _karts next time we all race?" Baron chuckled rubbing his palms together. "I hope they can outrun mine."

Otto shot Baron a look. "I don't like what you're suggesting…"

Back on the track, the three Shredbetters were running as fast as they could. "Getting tired?" Ned winked at his clones.

"Not in the slightest!" Red shot back, overtaking them.

"Didn't think I had it in me, didja?" Ted mocked.

"Psh!" Red dismissed his comment. "I heard you wheezing back there!"

"That was the sound of me zipping past you!" Ted gained speed and rushed past Red.

"No way!" Red shouted as tried to pick up the pace.

"I gotta prove the original is the best!" Ned was in third, but not by much.

On the sidelines, the crowd watched excitedly. "The final lap. None of them even show signs of exhaustion!" Otto excitedly shouted. "We may have a photo finish on our hands!"

Polly looked at the race through her spyglass. "That's close all right! If we have a tie, we might be able to fit all three of them on the first place platform."

"It's a good thing they're relatively small," Otto responded.

One more corner to round and one more road to dash down, and the race would be over.

"Just a bit more…" Ted panted. He felt like he was starting to lose steam but he couldn't let the others beat him. Especially not Red. "I'm gonna show them who's a slowpoke. I'm so close I can taste the victory…"

Red wasn't terribly far behind him. "The only thing you'll be tasting is my dust!" He growled as he sprinted closer to Ted's side.

"You're always so quick with the jokes. I'm quicker on the track." Ted coolly replied as he picked up the pace.

Ned ran ahead of the bickering clones. "You may be new but you're definitely not improved. I'll show you both you can't beat the original recipe!"

As Otto prepared to wave the checkered flag, Baron set up his camera and tripod. Otto looked quizzically at the camera, a wooden one that seemed to be older than the mansion he hung out in. "Er…does that thing even work?" Otto asked.

"Don't worry, the photo _will_ develop in our lifetimes!"

Ted was bringing up the rear as they darted towards the finish line. "Almost there!" Just as they were approaching the finish line, Ted tripped over his shoelace that he lazily tied. Ted knocked Red over, falling on top of him just short of the finish line. In the process, the two of them pushed Ned forward. A loud puff of smoke emerged from Baron's camera as Ned stumbled across the finish line.

"That's it! Ned is our winner!" Otto excitedly pumped his fist in the air.

"Ha-hah!" Ned celebrated his victory, jumping around in a circle until he saw his clones laying on the ground. He walked over and extended his hand. "Good race."

"Good race." The two groaned in unison.

"I'd shake your hand but my arms are stuck. It feels like a _hippo_ fell on top of me." Red exaggeratedly grunted as he squirmed to get up.

"Hey!" Ted shouted as he got up and brushed himself off. "You shouldn't have been in my way!"

Ned rolled his eyes as the two immediately went back to bickering.

"Wait, who came in second and third place?" Oliver asked Baron.

"It appears that Red and Ted tied for second!" Baron shrugged and held the picture up.

"Wait!" Polly exclaimed as she inspected the picture closer. In the photo, Ted was lying on top of Red's back with his arm extended, just touching the finish line. She snatched Otto's megaphone and announced the revised results. "It was a close call, but Ted came in second place by a finger! And Red came in third!"

"Woo! Hear that, speedy? Who ate whose dust?" Ted smugly grinned.

"You just got lucky." Red quipped and shoved Ted backwards. "I'd have smoked ya if you had remembered how to tie your shoes."

"You know, you guys probably _could've_ beaten me." Ned interrupted and squeezed between the two of them. "That is, if you two had focused on running instead of roasting each other! I mean, think about it...why do we need to argue over which of us is better? We're all the same guy... well sorta. We're equal. We need to give each other equal respect!"

The clones exchanged thoughtful looks.

"I guess Alpha is right." Red groaned.

"Look at the bright side, it was still a lot of fun!" Ted shrugged and put his arm around the other clone.

"Hey Ted?" Red looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I messed up that space ride for you."

"And I'm sorry I broke your skateboard." Ted sighed.

Red then turned to Ned. "And Ned, we're sorry we got you all wrapped up in all this."

"Apologies accepted, my guys." Ned smiled. About time those two started getting along again.

"I know one thing." Red sighed and rubbed his arm. "I'm gonna have a hard time skiing tomorrow."

"Maybe we should take a day to relax at the lodge instead?" Ted suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Red popped his arm back into place. "You know I can't spend the _whole day_ doing nothing." Red paused and smiled to his twins. "However, maybe _some_ down time to chill with me, myself and I wouldn't hurt."

"Plus, they have some pretty wicked barbecue brisket there." Ted grinned and licked his lips.

"I agree. _Just_ make sure you save some for us!" Red chuckled.

Ned was enjoying the clones' conversation so much, he nearly forgot something very important.

"So uh, I did come in first place! What do I win?" Ned asked with a sly grin. He was secretly hoping for a kiss from Amanda.

"Oh…" Oliver rubbed his chin. "We never decided on a prize, did we?"

"I can get you a trophy while you hop in a circle in front of Cinderella Castle," Otto half-jokingly suggested.

"Hm, I wonder if _Amanda_ saw the race…" Red said, grinning.

"I wonder if she was impressed!" Ted replied.

"Same!" Ned said in agreement.

"Oh look! There she is!" Red jumped in front of the other two to greet her.

Amanda smiled as she walked over to the three of them. "Hi Ned...Hi Ted. Hi Red."

"Hi, Amanda!" The three said in unison. One could almost see the little hearts floating above their heads.

"Did you see the race?" Ted excitedly asked. "I almost won!"

"Me too!" Red added, hopping on Ted's shoulders.

"I saw." Amanda confirmed. "I was watching the race from the top of the Tower of Terror. I had to take the stairs...you know how the elevator is there!"

"So… What didja think?" Ned leaned closer to Amanda.

"You all did very well! I think you each deserve a reward!" She smiled and kissed each of them on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later!"

As Amanda walked away, Ned closed his eyes and sighed. "That was _awesome_. I need to race you guys more often!"

"I agree!" Ted nodded in agreement. "Though for now, I'm looking forward to some grub then a really long nap."

"For once, I'm with ya there" Red nodded and yawned.

"Hey, great minds think alike." Ned winked and pulled the two of them closer to him. "Let's head home."

**""""**

Everyone was relieved that the Shredbetter "triplets" were finally getting along again. Ned's two 'brothers' had integrated into the park better than expected.

Red decided to spend some time in California, helping Disneyland with their rides...and snowboarding down the Matterhorn after hours. The commute back and forth was quick...Red didn't even need a car.

As for Ted, he landed a job at The Land, which quickly grew to be his favorite attraction. He was helping the plants grow...with how laid back he was, Ned thought it wouldn't be surprising if all he did was watch them grow.

Fortunately, the fact that they were Ned's clones was a decently kept secret. It did slip sometimes, mostly from Red, but it was never taken seriously enough to believe.

Ned and Otto relaxed in the workshop, satisfied at the outcome of their adventure. "I guess we technically haven't seen the last of them…but it's nice that they've found their place in the world!" Ned smiled at a picture he'd snapped of Polly chasing Red with her sword.

"I agree." Otto sighed as he put a padlock on the doors of the Duplicator. "Hopefully, that's the last of the cloning for a while."

"Hey, y'all!" Moe approached his friends, being followed by a guy who, save for a light green vest, looked exactly like him. "Have y'all met my new deputy, Joe?"

**~*~*~END~*~*~**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading!

I thought I'd share a bit of backstory on what inspired this story. This game was a favorite of mine as a kid and I recently started playing this game again.

My partner, Ryan, knows I really like playing as Ned (Ned and Otto are my go to racers) so he edited a screenshot of the victory screen where Ned was on all three of the platforms. I wish I could post it here.

This story turned out to be much longer than I had originally intended but we had a lot of fun with it and we _so many_ ideas. Ryan's knowledge of the park and its history was a tremendous help in the creation of this story.


End file.
